shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Sauron
|image = Middleearthshadowofmordor blackcaptain screenshot.jpg |imagewidth = 280 |imagecaption = |race = Black Númenóreans |gender = Male |status = Deceased |faction = The Black Captains |position =Black Captain |voice = J. B. Blanc |appearances = Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor}}The Tower of Sauron is the secondary antagonist of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. He was a black numenorean and one of Sauron's Black Captains and was responsible, partly, for the murder of Talion and his family during the retaking of Mordor by the Dark Forces. Biography Not much is known about the Tower's past. He first appeared in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, where he is seen at the Black Gate helping his fellow Black Captains, the Black Hand and the Hammer. He first appears inside a hall holding one of his axe-like swords at Ioreth, Talion's wife's throat, demanding that the ranger put his sword down. Talion complies before being knocked to the floor from behind by the Hammer and beaten. The Tower prevents the Hammer from killing Talion, but not from crushing his left hand with his mace before knocking Talion out cold with a blow to the head. When Talion regains consciousness, the Tower is seen holding down his son Dirhael whilst the Hammer restrains and beats Talion before the Black Hand emerges, and slits the throats of Talion and his family, starting with his son Dirhael, before moving onto Ioreth, and finally Talion himself. The next time the Tower is seen is during an assault on the Sea of Nurnen, where the Tower captures the female warrior, Lithariel. The Tower orders his Uruks to "hang her... high," to ensure Talion would see her body, but when he leaves, Lithariel escapes with the aid of Talion. At another assault, at Ered Glamhoth, the Tower is shown sitting inside his fortress, where he is confronted by the ranger and ringmaker. During this encounter he order them to bow to him, promising to deliver them to the Dark Lord "unspoiled" before Celebrimbor declares they "bow to no one." The Tower laughs and claims that Sauron forgives Celebrimbor for betraying him, ordering him to return to him and cast off Talion, to which the ranger, sword drawn, orders him to stand up and fight. In response, the Tower declares that there was "no need" before he tells Talion that that Celebrimbor had deceived him, and that the ringmaker chose Talion as his vessel to act his revenge on Sauron and his armies, and that he could release Talion at any time. Despite this, Talion persists in attempting to make the Tower fight as he turns back to him with his sword still raised and adopting a fighting stance, to which the Tower sighs and stands up, telling Talion "as you wish" before he teleports away, spawning several clones of himself scattered around his fortress. Talion proceeds to ambush 3 of them and drain them, causing the Tower to return to his throne room, using his magic to take the form of Talion's wife, Ioreth, recreating a moment from the start of the game where Talion's wife is seen tending some tables at a hall at the Black Gate. When Talion approaches however, the Tower returns to his true form and attempts to brand Talion, declaring he would never see his family again. After overpowering the Tower's magic, Talion stabs the Tower with his dagger, Archarn, through his chest causing him to fall to floor. Taking advantage of his enemy's incapacitated state and enraged, Talion proceeds to continue to stab the tower in the chest with his dagger before embedding it near his heart, followed by drawing his sword and ending the Tower's life with one last strike straight through his throat. Appearance As his name suggests, the Tower is of great stature, towering over most men including his fellow Black Captains. He is also the most grotesque and tortured looking of all the Black Captains. His skin is deathly gray and his lips are either rotting away or being stretched apart. His mouth resembles that of the Mouth of Sauron, though disformed to a greater degree. He is bald and has piercing blue eyes. His armor is fused to his skin and does not grow with him, causing excruciating agony. He has a metal apparatus on his mouth, preventing it from closing, possibly contributing to its deformity. He has four swords impaled in his back, the two on the end adorned with two banners made from the faces of slain enemies. He has a headdress that seems to be implanted into his head. Personality The Tower is a representation of the cruelty and pain of Sauron. He is shown as a cruel and merciless character. It is thought that the source of his ceaseless cruelty is the pain his armor inflicts on him. It is also possible that it has reached the point that it affects him no longer, making him an associate to pain and finding pleasure in the pain of others. His voice has a low and calm tone that automatically betrays his true nature, he does occasionally raise his voice in anger when the need arises. Skills and Abilities The Tower can drain his foes, is capable of teleportation, and is a master of illusions. He can also generate clones of himself; they could either be animate or hallucinatory as it isn't explained in the game. He is also extremely strong, as when Talion fails to brand him, he keeps punching Talion enough to disable him and brand him. Trivia *In Shadow of War, it is possible to encounter an Orc who wears The Tower's armor vowing to get revenge on his fallen companion. It is possible to dominate this Orc instead of killing him. Gallery F437bd7b7542f0ccfb82aa20675557df.jpg|Tower concept art. mario-ortiz-the-tower-single.jpg References de:Der Turm Saurons pt-br:Tower es:La Torre de Sauron ru:Башня Category:Characters Category:Black Captains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Inhabitants Category:Men Category:Sauron's Army